nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Frostwall
Frostwall ist in Warlords of Draenor ein kleines Gebiet im südlichen Frostfeuergrat von Draenor. Die Spieler der Horde erhalten es für den Bau ihrer Garnison als Geschenk. Hintergrund Frostwall ist der Ort der Garnison der Horde. In Unterzahl und umzingelt von Feinden, benötigen Durotan und sein Frostwolfklan zum Überleben alle Hilfe, die sie kriegen können. Nun haben die Helden der Horde die Aufgabe, rasch eine Garnison zu errichten und eine Armee aufzustellen. Also unternehmen sie alle nötigen Schritte, um den Frostwölfen zu helfen und ihre Stellung auf Draenor zu sichern. Hordenspielern bietet sich hier die Möglichkeit, an der Seite einiger der größten und kultigsten Helden der Horde in den Kampf zu reiten. Hier erhalten die Helden der Horde außerdem eine Kaserne, mit der sie Patrouillenmissionen ihrer Anhänger starten können. Außerdem bekommen sie die Zonenfähigkeit „Ruf zu den Waffen“, um gelegentlich Verstärkung aus ihrer Garnison anzufordern, wenn sie besonders schwere Gegnergruppen oder Elitemonster bezwingen wollen. Die Errichtung der Garnison thumb|Für die Horde! Nach ihrer Flucht von den Docks der Eisernen Bastion im Tanaandschungel landeten die Abenteurer an der rauhen, windgepeitschten Küste des Frostfeuergrats, am Brennenden Gletscher, und versuchten, in diesem wilden Land Fuß zu fassen. Da sie viele gefangene Frostwölfe aus den Sklavenpferchen von Tanaan gerettet und unter Führung von Scharfseher Drek'Thar zurück in ihre Heimat gebracht hatten, begrüßte Durotan, der Häuptling des Frostwolfklans, die Streiter der Horde als Ehrengäste. Kurz darauf ritt er mit ihnen, Drek'Thar und Thrall von der Absturzstelle an der Küste hinauf nach nach Frostwall. Thrall befand, dass dieses Land ihren Ansprüchen mehr als genügen sollte und überließ den Abenteurern die Entscheidung, wie man es am Besten nutzen konnte. Quest 90: Von Wölfen und Kriegern Thrall gab zu, dass es keiner der Überlebenden ohne die Abenteurer an die Küste seiner Heimat, des Frostfeuergrates, geschafft hätte. Also sollten sie als neue Kommandanten die Streitkräfte der Horde hier auf Draenor anführen. Den Abenteurern oblag es nun, an diesem Ort eine Garnison zu gründen, und Thrall überließ es ihnen, das Banner der Horde aufzustellen und das Gebiet für sich zu beanspruchen. Wenn sie bereit waren, konnte Khadgar ein Portal öffnen, um ihnen die nötige Verstärkung zu schicken... In Gestalt von Gazlowe, der als neuer Garnisonsarchitekt nun dem Befehl der Abenteurer unterstellt war. Quest 90: Für die Horde! * Thrall sagt: "Dieses Gelände ist ideal für eine Festung." * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: "Ich kann nur für kurze Zeit ein Portal nach Orgrimmar öffnen. Ich hoffe es steht Verstärkung bereit?" * Thrall sagt: "Die Besten der Besten." * Gazlowe sagt: "Hat jemand einen Problemlöser bestellt?" * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: "... Ihr wollt einem Goblin vertrauen, Euer Bauherr zu sein?" * Thrall sagt: "Gazlowe hier hat die Errichtung Orgrimmars beaufsichtigt." * Gazlowe sagt: "Orgrimmar! Die uneinnehmbare Festung!" * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: "Wurde sie nicht vor Kurzem erstürmt?" * Gazlowe sagt: "Ja, ja, okay. Das EINE Mal!" Gronnlingprobleme thumb|Ein [[Gronnlingproblem]] Gazlowe merkte an, dass sie etwas Holz brauchen würden, wenn sie diese Garnison von Anfang an vernünftig errichten wollten. Also sollten die neuen Kommandanten ein paar Bäume zum Fällen markieren, und ihre Peons übernahmen den Rest. Quest 90: Zurück an die Arbeit Dann gab es auch noch ein Gronnlingproblem in Frostwall. Es wäre ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit, eine Festung zu bauen, wenn in der Gegend Gronnlinge herumtrampelten. Gazlowe glaubte kaum, dass einer der Überlebenden in der Lage war, diese Biester zu Fall zu bringen, also mussten die Abenteurer selbst Hand anlegen. Die hatten hier auf Draenor aber auch wirklich ganz schön hässliche Biester. Quest 90: Ein Gronnlingproblem Doch diese Gronnplage beseitigte sich nicht von allein. Die neuen Kommandanten mussten ihnen auf hordische Art zeigen, wer hier der Boss war! Bei den vielen Gronnlingen, die in Frostwall herumrannten, vermutete Gazlowe irgendwo auch ein dickes Mamagronn: Skog. Den... das... die... oder was auch immer, sollten die Abenteurer finden, und es kalt machen. Dann verlor der Rest dieser Gronnlinge vielleicht das Interesse an der kleinen Horde-Operation hier. Übrigens wußte kaum einer - außer Gazlowe - dass der Boden in alten Gronngrotten sich ideal für die Landwirtschaft eignete. Quest 90: In der Höhle von Skog War Skog beseitigt, war es Zeit für die große Vorstellung! Gazlowe und seine Arbeiter hatten die Materialien, sie hatten das Muskelschmalz und sie hatten noch was Drittes, das mit "M" begann. Dann wollte der Goblin die Garnison mal hochziehen! Gazlowe hatte einen ganzen Trupp an Assistenten oben auf der Klippe im Westen. Sie sollten mit dem Aufbau des persönlichen Beobachterstands des Kommandanten inzwischen fertig sein. Also sollten die Abenteurer einfach mal dort rüber gehen und von dort aus mit dem Meistervermesser den Fortschritt beim Bau ihrer Garnison zu überwachen. Gazlowe glaubt, er hatte alles unter Kontrolle und der Bau verlief sogar fast ganz ohne Explosionen! War die Garnison fertig gestellt, erhielten die Abenteurer ihren Garnisonsruhestein. Quest 91: Errichtet Eure Garnison Ein erstes Gebäude Jede Festung brauchte drei Dinge. Erstens: Peons! Zweitens: Baumaterialien. Und drittens: rohe Muskelkraft! Also sollten die Kommandanten Skaggit, Gazlowes Assistenten, finden und ihm auftragen, die Peons wieder an die Arbeit zu schicken. Für die Baumaterialien hatten die Peons ein Lager aufgestellt, wo in Abwesenheit des Kommandanten die gewonnenen Ressourcen aufbewahrt wurden. Garnisonsgebäude zu errichten, konnte jedoch etwas dauern. Für das erste Gebäude konnte Gazlowe aber Skaggits kürzlich beförderten Chefpeon II anheuern, um den Bau zu beschleunigen. Nun hatten sie Holz, Steine, Peons, noch mehr Peons. Es war fast, als würde Gazlowe für die Abenteurer eine Festung bauen. Quest 91: Was wir haben Dann kam Gazlowe zu Ohren, dass die Abenteurer auf dem Weg aus Tanaan ein Schiff gekapert hatten und damit auf Grund gelaufen waren. Wie sein Vater immer sagte: "Das Wrack des Einen ist des andern Goblins Werkstatt". Deshalb schickte er die neuen Kommandanten zurück zur Küste westlich der Garnison, damit sie nachsahen, ob sie ein paar wiederverwertbare Materialien finden konnten. Zudem warnte Gazlowe sie vor den Ogerplünderern aus dem Räuberversteck, die mit ihren Lastenebern in der Gegend unterwegs waren. Als aber die Abenteuer mit mehreren Kisten mit Sklavenschiffvorräten zurückkamen, war Gazlowe sehr zufrieden. Das sah nach gutem Material aus. Über die Eiserne Horde konnte man ja sagen, was man wollte, aber sie arbeiteten auf jeden Fall mit hochwertigen Rohstoffen. Quest 91: Was wir brauchen Nun wollten die neuen Kommandanten doch sicherlich eine Kaserne bauen, vermutete Gazlowe. So etwas brauchen sie, um artgerecht Visagen zu demolieren. Der erste Schritt bestand nun darin, dass sie die Baupläne fanden und erlernten. Gazlowe glaubte, er hatte irgendwo hier ein paar herumliegen. Danach mussten sie einen Bauplatz auswählen. Die Kommandanten sollten ihn einfach auf dem Architektentisch zeigen, dann fingen Gazlowe und seine Leute sofort damit an, das Ding hochzuziehen. Der Garnisonsarchitekt glaubte, es wurde eine richtig gute Kaserne. Nur Kriegsmeister Zog würde sich sicher wieder darüber beschweren, dass sie größer sein musste und mehr Stacheln brauchte... Er liebte Stacheln. Quest 90: Kaserne? Gerne! Wir brauchen eine Armee Der neue Kriegshäuptling, Vol'jin, hatte beschlossen, den Abenteurern Kriegsmeister Zog zur Seite zu stellen, um die Operationen vor Ort zu leiten. Ihm sollten sie auf jeden Fall davon berichten, dass die Kaserne einsatzbereit war. Gazlowe war sich sicher, dass er einige Vorschläge hatte, die sie gut verwenden konnten. Quest 90: Wir brauchen eine Armee thumb|250px|[[Kriegsmeister Zog vor dem Befehlstisch]] Doch Kriegsmeister Zog hatte schlechte Nachrichten für die Kommandanten. Olin Umberfell, der Tauren, der mit ihnen aus dem Tanaandschungel entkommen war, wurde in der Nähe der östlichen Grenze der Garnison, am Zitternden Graben, überfallen. Jemand sah, wie die Fahlen ihn wegzerrten. Olin war einfallsreich, aber seine Gegner waren ihm zahlenmäßig überlegen. Zog schlug deshalb vor, dass die Abenteurer nach Osten reisten und schnellstmöglich eine Rettungsaktion einleiteten, bevor sie ihn bei lebendigem Leib auffraßen... Stück für Stück. Nach seiner erfolgreichen Rettung berichtete Olin dem Kriegsmeister von der Tapferkeit der Kommandanten und bot an, unter ihrem Befehl zu dienen. Zog empfahl den Abenteurer, das Angebot anzunehmen. In einem Land wie diesem konnten sie einen Tauren mit seinen Fähigkeiten gut brauchen. Quest 91: Der Wind der Veränderung Obwohl er in letzter Zeit öfter in Gefangenschaft zu geraten schien, war Olin Umberfell doch ein Tauren, der zu kämpfen wußte. In jedem Fall hatte er offensichtlich gelernt, wie man die Aufmerksamkeit des Gegners auf sich zog. Kriegsmeister Zog hatte eine Mission, die Olin wie auf den Leib geschnitten war. Wenn die Kommandanten bereit waren, sollten sie einfach den Befehl über den Befehlstisch erteilen und Zog sendete den Tauren unverzüglich aus. Sobald der Kriegsmeister von zusätzlichen Missionen erfuhr, führte er sie an seinem Befehlstisch auf. Quest 91: Mission wahrscheinlich Wir brauchen Vorräte Rokhan mahnte den Kommandanten, dass ihre Truppen auf einen Frostkampf nicht vorbereitet waren. Er hatte bereits er ein paar seiner Schattenjäger nordwärts geschickt, um eine Versorgungsbasis zu errichten, und der Kommandant wollte bestimmt wissen, wie sie vorangekommen waren. Also schlug Rokhan vor, nach einer Senke zwischen den Knirschenden Ebenen und der Wilden Schlucht zu suchen und mit Schattenjäger Rala zu sprechen, sobald sie die... Dunkelspeerspalte erreicht hatten. Quest 92: Wir brauchen Vorräte Ausbau Größer heißt besser Nachdem Lokra und Karg Blutfuror von ihrem Gegenangriff auf Grom'gar zur Frostwallgarnison zurückgekehrt waren, um sich Durotan und dem Rest des Rudels wieder anzuschließen, hatte Gazlowe eine Idee. Er glaubte zu wissen, wie die Horde diesen Ort weiter ausbauen konnte. Größere Mauern. Mehr Gebäude. Etwas Platz, um nach einem Tag voller Abenteuer den Rücken zu strecken. Es würde eine Menge Ressourcen verschlingen, aber wozu sonst waren all die Dinge da. Er konnte am Zeichentisch mit den Planungen beginnen, wann immer es dem Kommandanten beliebte. Es würde bestimmt PRACHTVOLL werden! So planten die Kommandanten den Ausbau ihrer Garnison auf Stufe 2 am Architektentisch, um die Große Halle aufzuwerten. Der Ausbau erfolgte palnmäßig und nun hatte sie sogar einen Teich. Ein bisschen kühl war er, sicher, aber man konnte ja nicht immer ein Tropenparadies verlangen. Als Belohnung erhielten die Kommandanten das "Buch der Garnisonsbaupläne". Meine ganz eigene Festung Sobald die Abenteurer Stufe 100 erreichten, hatte Gazlowe in der Großen Halle der Garnison hervorragende Neuigkeiten. Er hatte endlich das neue große Zeichenpapier geliefert bekommen, das er bei ihrer Ankunft hier bestellt hatte. Und was bedeutete größeres Zeichenpapier? - Dass er eine größere Garnison zeichnen konnte! Und was Gazlowe zeichnen konnte, konnten seine Arbeiter bestimmt auch bauen. Bauen war der einfachere Teil, na ja, jedenfalls wenn er ein paar tausend Steine und Baumstämme rumliegen hätte. Also musste der Kommandant zunächst einmal 2000 Garnisonsressourcen zusammentragen. Dann konnten die Abenteurer ihre Garnison auf Stufe 3 aufwerten. Nach dem Ausbau glaubte Gazlowe, würde er jetzt tot umfallen, würde er glücklich sterben. Ein Traum war wahr geworden. Weitere Arbeiten Die Belagerung der Speerspießerfestung Unterdessen berichteten die Verbündeten vom Frostwolfklan, dass die Oger der Speerspießer westlich der Garnison und südlich vom Steinzahnposten, einen Außenposten unter dem Befehl eines Ogron namens Groog hatten. Rokhan hatte schon Geschichten von diesen Ogron gehört, aber noch keinen gesehen. Doch riet er den Kommandanten, diese Kreatur im Räuberversteck so schnell wie möglich zu beseitigen. Danach begannen die Oger der Speerspießer damit, ihre Stoßtrupps zurückzuziehen. Rokhan erwartete allerdings, dass sie zurückkommen würden, und zwar in rauhen Mengen. Um die Bedrohung durch ihre Speerspießerfestung würden sie sich schon bald kümmern müssen. Quest 91: Es gibt noch Ogrons? Nachdem die Kommandanten ihre Stellung in Frostwall gesichert hatten, bat Durotan sie jedoch erst einmal darum, ihn nach Wor'gol zu begleiten. Scharfseher Drek'Thar stellte den Abenteurern für die Reise einen Frostwolfrylak zur Verfügung. Quest 90: Wolfsbau... Fortsetzung in Wor'gol. Die Donnerfürsteninvasion Nachdem die Abenteurer Ga'nar dabei geholfen hatten, in der Dolchrachenschlucht und der Wilden Schlucht die Söhne des Eisenwolfes zu erschlagen und somit seinen Vater zu rächen, kehrten sie in die Garnison zurück, um ihre Streitkräfte im Süden aufbauen. Außerdem sollten sie dort Durotan die Rückkehr seines Bruders ankündigen. Es wurde Zeit, dass der "Häuptling" daran erinnert wurde, was es bedeutete, ein Frostwolf zu sein. Durotan seinerseits begrüßte es, dass Ga'nar zurück kam. Er brauchte seine Streitmacht, wenn die Frostwölfe ihren Vorteil ausnutzen wollten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ga'nars Kampfrausch genug abgeklungen war, dass er für Vernunft zugänglich war. Quest 91: Zur Garnison Auch Lokra und Karg Blutfuror kehrten nach ihrem Gegenangriff auf Grom'gar zur Frostwallgarnison zurück, um sich Durotan und dem Rest des Rudels wieder anzuschließen. Quest 91: Zurück zum Rudel Tatsächlich hätten sie keinen besseren Zeitpunkt wählen können, dann Durotans Späher meldeten, dass sich eine große Donnerfürstenarmee näherte. Der Frostwolfklan konnte hinausreiten und dabei helfen, ihren Nachschub abzuschneiden, aber die Abenteurer mussten sich um die Verteidigung ihrer Festung gegen die Hauptstreitmacht kümmern. Sie mussten es schaffen, die anrückenden Donnerfürsten zurückzuschlagen! Quest 90: Donnerfürsteninvasion! War die Invasion erfolgreich abgewehrt, riet Durotan den Abenteurern, zum Gegenangriff auszuholen, bevor der Donnerfürstenklan sich erholen konnte. Sein Bruder Ga'nar war an seiner Seite. Wor'gol, der Steinzahnposten und die Garnison hielten stand. Der Frostwolfklan war vereint und die Donnerfürsten wurden in die Flucht geschlagen. Sie waren bereit. Die Zeit war reif, dem "Eisenwolf" gegenüberzutreten. Also machten sich Durotan, Draka, Ga'nar, Thrall und die Abenteurer auf, zurück nach... Grom'gar. Quest 92: Der Eisenwolf Die Fährte der Schatten Während der Kommandant unterwegs war, ergab sich eine äußerst wichtige Angelegenheit, in der Erzmagier Khadgar die Nachtelfenwächterin Cordana Teufelsang kontaktiert hatte. Er untersuchte dämonische Einflüsse im Norden des Frostfeuergrats, doch die Frostwölfe dort wollten Khadgar nicht akzeptieren, da er ein Mensch war. Auch eine Nachtelfe wie Cordana wurde dort nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen. Dem Kommandanten hingegen konnte es gelingen, sie von Khadgars Sache zu überzeugen, wenn er für den Erzmagier bürgte. So bat Cordana den Kommantanten, sie auf den Frostwindklippen außerhalb von... Throm'var zu treffen. Quest 94: Sicheres Geleit Garnisonskampagne: Herz der Brecher thumb|Das verpackte "[[Herz von Gorgorek" in der Garnison.]] Im Rahmen der Garnisonskampagne an der Horizontklippe fanden die Abenteurer in einem Lager der Eisernen Horde Informationen über ein hochwertiges Artefakt im Krater des Rauchfelskessel, dass ein Elitestoßtrupp der Eisernen Horde bergen und zum Kommandoposten im nördlichen Talador transportieren sollte. Die Abenteurer der Horde hatten jedoch andere Pläne und machten sich selbst auf die Suche nach dem Artefakt. Nach erfolgreicher Bergung wurde das "Herz von Gorgorek" in der Garnison verwahrt... Vorläufig. Wissenswertes Berufsgebäude Während der Belagerung der Speerspießerfestung stoßen die Abenteurer der Horde auf Dorogg den Skrupellosen auf der zweiten Ebene der Speerspießerfestung. Dieser hat berufs-spezifische Gegenstände in seinem Inventar, der den Abenteurern nach ihrem Sieg über ihn den Bau ihres ersten Berufsgebäudes in der Frostwall-Garnison ermöglich. Schätze Im Gebiet der Garnison hat Madame Sena zwei Materialvorräte versteckt. Einen Stapel Steine (19 Garnisonsressourcen) findet man in der Höhle, die sich Unterwasser im Angelteich der Garnison befindet. Madame Senas anderer Materialvorrat besteht aus einem Stapel Holzstämmen (20 Garnisonsressourcen), der sich je nach Ausbaugrad der Garnison an der Außenmauer oder zwischen den Bäumen außerhalb der Mauern befindet. Personen * 18px 18px "Gutachterin" Liesel Langfinger - Händlerin für Urgeister. * 18px 18px Blixtraz Bombenladung - Ingenieurskunstlehrer. * 18px 18px Chefpeon II - Skaggits Gehilfe * 18px 18px Gazlowe - Garnisonsarchitekt * 18px 18px Kriegsmeister Zog - Missionsspezialist. * 18px 18px Madame Sena - Gazlowes Assistentin. * 18px 18px Mr. Pleeb - Madame Senas persönlicher Assistent * 18px 18px Mak'jin - Angellehrer in der Angelhütte. Vergibt tägliche Angel-Quests in den Gewässern von Draenor. * 18px 18px Raza'kul - Champion der Frostwölfe. Leitet die Übungsarena. * 18px 18px Rezlak - Händler für Baupläne * 18px 18px Rokhan - Ein Schattenjäger, der die ständigen Bedrohungen für die Garnison im Auge behält. * 18px 18px Schattenjäger Ty'jin - Ohr des Kriegshäuptlings. Benötigt Garnison Stufe 3. Bietet tägliche Quests im Haupthaus. * 18px 18px Schattenjäger Ukambe - Zeichnet stets die neuesten Bedrohungen auf dem Tisch für den Kommandanten ein. Er kann sie sich ansehen, sobald er Zeit hat. * 18px 18px Skaggit - Gazlowes Assistent. * 18px 18px Tormak der Vernarbte - Stallmeister. Meister der Tiere im Stall. * 18px 18px Unteroffizier Grimmkinn - Koordiniert die Verteidigung der Garnison gegen Invasionen. * 18px 18px Versorgerin Rashma - Gastwirtin Galerie Garnison Horde Frostfeuergrat 20140705 110316.jpg|Frostwall Garnison Stufe 1 Garnison Horde 2014-11-13.jpg|Frostwall: Andrang zum Garnisonsbau beim Release von Warlords of Draenor. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Zonenvorschau: Frostfeuergrat Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Frostfeuergrat Kategorie:Heldengarnison